1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to engine diagnostics and, in particular to an improved apparatus and method for clearly identifying and diagnosing various engine faults.
2. Related Art
Internal combustion engines are commonly used to power boats and other watercraft. For example, outboard motors typically include an internal combustion engine that is surrounded by a protective cowling. The internal combustion engine drives a propulsion device such as, for example, a propeller. Internal combustion engines are used to power personal watercraft and larger boats as well.
As with other types of engines, the diagnostic systems of marine engines indicate malfunctions through diagnostic codes, which are displayed through a pattern of lights. However, as the number of sensors in engines has increased, the diagnostic codes have become more complicated and difficult to understand. Moreover, as engines become more sophisticated and complicated, many engine technicians require additional assistance to diagnose engine malfunctions.